


附子草

by winratiner



Series: [Arthur/Orm]无关驱魔 [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: Summary：亚瑟和奥姆过去的事。





	附子草

**Author's Note:**

> 看Boomer和Josh那一发的时候受到了启发  
> 哭唧唧的Josh真可爱  
> 哭唧唧的奥咪也可爱QWQ

　　人喜欢回忆过去，尤其是那些令人感动的，快乐的回忆。二十八岁的奥姆·马略斯也不例外。  
　　但是在做爱的途中回忆起过去，就有点奇怪了。  
　　亚瑟亲吻着奥姆的胸膛，在上面留下一个又一个痕迹，发现怀中人分心，停下动作问他怎么了。  
　　“抱歉，”奥姆抹了把汗，“想起了过去的事。”  
　　亚瑟没有说话，他亲了亲奥姆的鼻尖，倒在他身边告诉他没有兴致就不必勉强，在雨天的夜晚一起回忆过去也不错。  
　　“不，亚瑟，”奥姆转身面对亚瑟，双手环上他的脖颈，在他布满胡须的下巴上蹭了蹭，闻到了上面醇香的酒味，“我不是没有兴致，我……我只是好奇，命运究竟是如何决定，又运作的。”  
　　“比如你为什么送我这块护身符？”亚瑟微微一笑，拿起胸前的护身符摩挲。这是一块刻着咒语和马略斯家族家徽的护身符，奥姆并不知道是什么材质，或许是翡翠，或许是绿虎眼，又或许是什么水晶，总之恶魔和怨灵都怕它。它本属于奥姆，在奥姆六岁那年，他把护身符送给了亚瑟。  
　　——  
　　奥姆的父亲奥瓦克斯是个商人，常年跟随商队在海外进行贸易，每次回家都会带着世界上其他地方的珍奇宝物回来送给亚特兰娜和奥姆，这个护身符就是其中之一。  
　　母亲和父亲的感情按照奥姆现在来看并不算好，，甚至在亚特兰娜自己对婚姻的叙述也充斥着“利用”和“合作”，但不可否认的是，奥瓦克斯为母子二人提供了最好的，他爱他的儿子，比亚特兰娜表现出来得多——亚特兰娜那时候总是神神秘秘的，与奥姆不像一般的母子那样亲密。所以在父亲出海的时候，奥姆便会掰着手指算父亲几时可以回家。  
　　六岁的一个夏夜，有人砸响了他的家门，奥姆迷迷糊糊地起床想看看发生了什么，听到来人向亚特兰娜报告了奥瓦克斯的船队遇到暴风雨遇难的消息。他的父亲消失在了太平洋的中心。  
　　亚特兰娜又问了男人几个问题，一向平淡的面庞上浮现了一丝惊恐，她回头看自己的儿子，对男人交代了几句抱着奥姆到了她的房间。  
　　这是奥姆第一次见到母亲如此坐立不安，她带着奥姆到了一间密室。这是奥姆第一次看到驱魔的世界，一个母亲不肯让自己看到的东西。  
　　母亲调配了药水给奥姆喝下，握着他胸前的护身符咕哝着什么，末了她才颤抖着声音告诉奥姆，父亲去世了。  
　　“父亲去世……他不会回来了吗？”奥姆睁着大大的眼睛看着亚特兰娜。母亲红着眼眶点点头，把奥姆紧紧抱在胸口。  
　　奥姆觉得自己的世界漆黑一片，他的父亲去世了，永远无法回来，葬身鱼腹，甚至连最后一面也无法相见。这一切对一个六岁孩子来说，太过了，当天晚上奥姆就开始发高烧，接下来的一个星期，母亲陪在他的身边寸步不离。  
　　所有人都以为奥姆伤心过度，但亚特兰娜知道，这是恶魔在作祟。  
　　她一直不愿意带奥姆看驱魔世界的一分一毫，太危险，她爱她的孩子，所以不愿意让他有一丁点接触恶灵的可能，但那些魔鬼……但亚特兰娜很清楚，她的儿子继承了她的魔力，他命中注定成为一名伟大的驱魔师。  
　　亚特兰娜知道，那些利欲熏心的人妒忌奥瓦克斯，他们谋杀了他，想要抢夺马略斯家的财富，恶魔动不了亚特兰娜，当得知奥姆是她唯一的软肋后，他们不会放过他的儿子。  
　　亚特兰娜在那一夜倾尽毕生所学，为奥姆下了一个保护咒，没有恶魔可以找到，或者伤害她的儿子。她写信给所有已知的驱魔师，要他们做好准备，强大的可以呼风唤雨的恶魔出现了，加快驱魔的事宜，又用了逆转咒，让魔鬼的力量反加于宿主。  
　　七天后，一切归于平静，奥姆恢复了健康，只是他笑得少了，总喜欢一个人跑到树林里去，无论什么人跟随，他总能将它们甩开，一待就是一天，直到黄昏才回家。  
　　他喜欢到小溪边，看着清澈见底的河床上一条条接近透明的小鱼逆着流水寻找食物，他想起他的父亲夏天曾带着自己在这片树林里钓鱼，点燃篝火，支起帐篷，在星空下讲关于幽灵的故事，冬天则带着猎枪和猎犬在这里捉兔子，每次都空手而归，虽然奥瓦克斯说自己运气不好，但奥姆知道父亲其实不愿意开枪。  
　　现在溪水还在，野兔也在，父亲不见了。  
　　奥姆咬着下唇哭泣，他很少哭，父亲总是教育他男孩子要坚强，但他不想忍，忍不了，他只想让父亲回来。  
　　“你想让他复活吗？”一个低沉的声音响起，阴冷潮湿，像一条蛇钻入奥姆耳中。奥姆抬头环视四周，没有发现人的踪迹。  
　　“我可以帮你复活你的父亲，只要你和我一起玩，为我提供一个……‘家’。”那个声音从身后传来，好像趴在奥姆肩膀上说出来的，奥姆猛地回身，空无一人。  
　　“你是谁？为什么不出来？”奥姆大声问，他吓坏了。  
亚特兰娜下的咒语牢不可破，恶魔一定是跟踪他来到树林的。他他听母亲说，恶魔会向他提供难以拒绝的条件，千万不能听信它的花言巧语，它们伤害不了奥姆——除非奥姆主动将侵入身体的权力交与它们。  
　　“我可以让你的父亲回来，他会陪着你长大，他会……”那个声音在奥姆耳边呢喃，似乎胜券在握。  
　　“走开！魔鬼！”奥姆捂上耳朵大喊起来，飞快地跑开，一路上那个声音一直在说着什么，奥姆告诉自己千万不能听下去，魔鬼会诱惑人出卖灵魂——他不能和魔鬼站在一起，母亲还需要他！  
　　一声狼吠令奥姆耳边的声音停了下来，奥姆驻步，看着不远处窸窸窣窣的草丛。他拨开草丛，看到了一匹瘦弱的黑狼，鼻子湿漉漉的，发出可怜的像狗一般的声音，金色的瞳仁看着奥姆。  
　　这匹狼很年轻，看起来是刚刚离开父母的少狼，他见到奥姆，喉咙里先是发出一阵低吼，身体屈得像个压缩到极致的弹簧，颤抖着竖起全身的毛，警告来者不用轻举妄动。奥姆避开了狼的眼睛，视线转移到它的腿上。它被捕兽夹夹到了，腿上的毛发被鲜血黏成一簇一簇，还在滴答血液。  
　　“狼，你……受伤了。我能看看吗？”奥姆试探性地向前迈了一步，狼浑身一抖，对着他露出白森森的牙齿。  
　　“我可以帮你。”  
　　听懂了似的，狼见奥姆没有敌意，喷了一口鼻息，趴下来，露出被捕兽夹夹到的腿。  
　　“这个架子很笨重，但打开它需要巧劲。你看，这样就打开了。”奥瓦克斯曾经为奥姆示范过如何使用这种捕兽夹。  
　　“我把架子打开，可能会有些疼。”奥姆对狼说，指了指他腿上的夹子。狼舔了舔他的脸。  
　　奥姆几下便打开了兽夹，把野狼放了出来。狼活动了几下，奥姆惊讶地发现他的伤在十几秒内便恢复了。  
　　“你的身体真好，我也想这样。”奥姆似乎没有察觉这匹狼的异常。  
　　奥姆摸了摸野狼的脖子，想起了什么一般，把自己脖子上的护身符摘下，为野狼戴上：“这是我父亲给我的护身符，上面有马略斯家的家徽，你戴着这个，以后镇上就不会有人伤害你了，而且他们会给你东西吃。”  
　　狼眨眨眼，看着奥姆——奥姆一时不知道狼是在看自己，还是看着自己背后的草地，他向后看了一眼，背后没有人，再次看向黑狼，狼已经伏在了地上，回首看着奥姆。  
　　“你是想让我骑你吗？”奥姆笑了一声。  
　　狼眨眨眼，鼻子轻轻哼一声。  
　　奥姆倒没有拒绝，他跨上狼的背，小手攥上狼脖颈的毛发，觉得这个姿势不太好，会让狼疼，于是趴在狼背上，手环着狼的脖子。  
　　“你好热啊。”奥姆低声说了一句，狼动了动耳朵，确认奥姆坐好了，起身，向着马略斯家的方向跑去。  
　　狼把奥姆送到了离家不远的地方，目送奥姆走入家门。  
　　奥姆对亚特兰娜说了今日的遭遇，略去了狼的一部分，自此进入了驱魔的世界。  
　　而这匹狼正是亚瑟，他回到狼群，对正在读亚特兰娜信件的父亲说：“奥姆·马略斯——爸爸，我要他。”  
　　——  
　　雨夜总是宁静而漫长的，亚瑟和奥姆又重新拥抱在一起，亲吻对方的嘴唇。亚瑟用自己的胯磨蹭奥姆敏感的下半身，不出意料的，他的爱人硬了——他总是能轻而易举地挑动他高冷的情人的情欲，并将三两火星燃成熊熊大火。  
　　亚瑟亲吻奥姆的脖子，白皙的肌肤上留下无数啃咬过的痕迹，亚瑟按着奥姆的后脖颈，把他的喉咙抵在牙间，用舌头玩弄他的喉结。  
　　“谁能想到我们在一起十年了。”奥姆笑了一声，推着亚瑟的肩膀让他离自己远一些，仔细端量亚瑟粗犷又英俊的脸，藏在床单下的腿圈上了亚瑟的腰。  
　　“狼人一生只要一个伴侣，”亚瑟呼吸粗重，抓着奥姆的手指往嘴巴里塞，一根根地仔细舔过，“我十二岁的时候就决定要你了。”  
　　“如果我认得你没这么久，我会觉得你是个跟踪狂，你刚刚的话太诡异了。”奥姆笑了。  
　　——  
　　奥姆和亚瑟正式见面要追溯到奥姆十六岁生日那天。在亚特兰娜的教导下他已经开始了驱魔工作，跟在母亲身边击败了几个恶魔。  
　　“奥姆，我很抱歉把你卷入这个世界，”亚特兰娜抱着奥姆愧疚地说，“我并不想——你应该有更好的人生。”  
　　奥姆抱着他的母亲，安慰她，说这是命运的选择，也是他自己的选择。  
　　“我们都是命运的奴隶，母亲。我愿意驱散地狱到人间的一切邪恶。”  
　　亚特兰娜在他额头上落下一吻，送给他一块银子做的护身符。这是亚特兰娜亲手为奥姆做的，在面对恶魔时，它会保护奥姆免受恶魔的直接伤害，同时在面对宿主时，变热代表宿主还活着，变冷则表示宿主已死。  
　　“我今天要去邻镇为一个小姑娘驱魔，你在家里注意安全。”亚特兰娜又亲了亲他，坐上了车。  
　　命运的齿轮从此时开始转动。  
　　如果恶魔有什么优点，那一定是遵守契约。杀死奥瓦克斯的恶魔从没有放弃杀死奥姆，即使奥姆拥有了驱魔的能力。这个恶魔早已经杀死了宿主，占据了他的身体，他是个乡绅，他派下人骗奥姆来到自己偏远的农场，让奥姆为一个小姑娘驱魔。  
　　奥姆不知有诈，来到了农场，驱魔进行得很顺利，小姑娘身上的恶魔回到了地狱，但奥姆受到了乡绅的袭击，被恶魔抓起来甩到了墙上，地面上，任何一个能让他头破血流的坚硬的地方。  
　　奥姆带来的圣水用光了，圣经被甩到十几米远从地方，而奥姆连念出驱魔词的力气都没有，他倾尽全力用咒语把恶魔锁在地上，而随着他意识的逐渐模糊，他已经困不住恶魔了。  
　　恶魔无法用自己的力量杀死奥姆，但他可以用刀，用枪，或者简简单单拧断奥姆的脖子。  
他看到了恶魔挣脱了他的束缚，抓起一把劈柴的斧子，放在手里旋转着向他走来，斧子在月光下闪着白光。奥姆绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
　　奥姆听到了斧刃劈开皮肉砍裂骨骼的声音，他的脸上溅满了温热的血液，但他并没有死，他睁开眼，他看到了一匹狼，一匹黑色的长毛狼，毛发的根部渐变成纯正的金色，后背有一个口子，看起来是挡在自己身前扛过了恶魔的攻击，而恶魔向后退到几米远的地方，愤怒地看着它。黑狼对着恶魔发出阵阵低吼，威胁恶魔不许向前——恶魔似乎被这匹狼钉在原地。  
　　狼的脖子上戴着奥姆曾经的护身符。它回头看了奥姆一眼，奥姆立刻明白它的意图，将圣经召唤回手，奥姆继续他的驱魔仪式。  
　　虚弱地念完咒语，恶魔终于惨叫着化成一团黑烟落荒而逃，而奥姆体力不支，晕了过去。  
　　再次醒来，他躺在农场柔软的干草铺出的简易床上，他觉得全身上下痛得要命，身体上的淤青不说，一呼一吸之间尖锐的疼痛从胸口传来，他猜他肋骨骨折了，忍着疼痛，奥姆环视四周，他看到了一个赤身裸体的青年。他有一头长卷发，棕黑色的头发在发尾变成了金色，肌肉健硕，身材魁梧，背后有一条可怖的伤疤，随着动作还在向外淌黑色的血，他不断地用清水冲洗伤口，疼得倒吸凉气。  
　　他的脖子上挂着奥姆曾经的护身符，卡在高高耸起的两块胸肌之间。  
　　很明显，他就是黑狼，一个狼人。  
　　“你醒了。”狼人看到奥姆清醒，松了口气。  
　　狼人向奥姆走来，他一丝不挂，奥姆看着他双腿间颤颤巍巍的东西，不好意思地挪开视线。狼人蹲下，不知从哪里摸索出一瓶不知是什么的药水递到他嘴边：“这是狼人的药，喝了它能好受些。”  
　　奥姆有点抵触地喝下药水，神奇地发现身体的确好了许多，起码不那么疼了。  
　　“我通知你的家人了，他们很快就会来接你。你先躺着，你不是狼人，伤还没好，别乱动。”狼人走回水井，继续用清水冲洗伤口，奥姆注意到他的血一直没有止住。  
　　“谢谢，”奥姆躺回原处，“你的伤……”  
　　“斧子的伤已经好了，这是恶魔抓的，下了诅咒，”狼人十分嫌弃地又冲洗了一次，“我自己愈合不了。我得到你家去养伤。”  
　　奥姆默许了狼人的自作主张。  
　　“你叫？”  
　　“亚瑟·库里。你的名字是奥姆·马略斯，是个驱魔人，母亲是伟大的亚特兰娜——我都知道。”亚瑟嫌乱糟糟的长发碍事，飞快地在头顶上扎了个揪，奥姆很惊讶他如何不使用绳子就能做到。  
　　“他们来了。”狼人听力极佳，他能听到远处马达的声音。亚瑟随随便便披了一件袍子，跑过来架起奥姆。奥姆注意到布料很快被血洇透，他撕碎自己昂贵的衬衣为亚瑟包扎。  
　　“这么贵的衣服。”亚瑟露出痛心的表情。  
　　“闭嘴。”奥姆替他包扎严实，此时马略斯家的人也来了，他们带两个人去了医院。  
　　亚特兰娜心急如焚地从邻镇赶回来，她冲进医院，看到了身上青一块紫一块的儿子，眼泪夺眶而出，她跑过去拥抱奥姆，亲吻他的额头，他的脸颊，拉着他的手不肯松开。  
　　“我不应该让你一个人的，我应该时刻陪着你，奥姆……”  
　　“我没事，只是皮外伤，母亲，亚瑟救了我。”奥姆拍了拍亚特兰娜的后背，向她介绍了年轻的狼人。  
　　“亚瑟的伤一直不好，我用圣水为他清洗过，也试着为他除魔，都没有用。”奥姆带着亚特兰娜来到亚瑟身边。  
　　“亚瑟·库里，托马斯·库里的儿子。我知道你。谢谢你。”亚特兰娜吸吸鼻子，为亚瑟解开包扎，看着他的伤口。  
　　“用圣水处理是正确的，但这种情况你们需要一点盐。”亚特兰娜从随身的包里取出盐粒撒到亚瑟的伤口，用圣水为他冲洗干净。狼人的伤口肉眼可见地长出了新的组织填补缺口，很快便痊愈了。  
　　亚特兰娜邀请亚瑟到家里住几天，她和老汤姆本就是故交，发现亚瑟也有驱魔的天赋，于是也教给亚瑟如何驱魔，亚瑟自此正式住进了奥姆的房子。  
　　直到三年后奥姆十八岁，他可以独立地驱魔了。  
　　这期间奥姆很满意，唯一不满意的一点大概是亚特兰娜不知怎的和老汤姆“旧情复燃”，并决定和他一起住到狼群的小木屋了。  
　　“不，我知道你在想什么。你绝不可以一个人干。”在搬到老汤姆的小木屋前，亚特兰娜语重心长地对儿子叮嘱。  
　　“明白。和亚瑟搭档。”奥姆看了身边的狼人一眼。亚瑟憨笑着往奥姆这边挤。  
　　“保护好他，亚瑟。”亚特兰娜带着行李上了汽车。  
　　偌大的房子只剩下了他们两个人。  
　　——  
　　“湄拉还好吗？”亚瑟吸吮着奥姆的阴茎，突然蹦出一句。  
　　奥姆方才还在嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，被突然这么一问很是不解，狠狠地敲了一下狼人的铁脑壳：“这个时候应该讲她吗？”  
　　“啊，不是不是，我错了，我道歉，我用行动表明诚意。”亚瑟举起双手，继续他的工作。  
　　奥姆不难猜出亚瑟的心思。  
　　湄拉大概是亚瑟这个单纯直白的狼人心中唯一的结，虽然这个结已经解开多年，可打结的地方总会留下痕迹，不是吗？  
无关亚瑟，而是关于自己。  
　　这个红头发的姑娘是另一个富商涅柔斯的女儿，从小和奥姆一起长大，她有白皙的皮肤，翠绿的眼睛，如火的红发和天使一般的笑容。她和奥姆有婚约，所以奥姆一直将她看作一个责任——他不见得多爱湄拉，但她是自己未来的妻子，他要对湄拉无条件的好。  
　　可亚瑟来了后，“未来的妻子”变成了“不忠的妻子”。  
　　没有人不喜欢亚瑟，奥姆也喜欢亚瑟，他热情，善良，聪明，憨厚，又长相英俊，身材火辣，他的衣衫几乎被他的肌肉撑爆。  
　　湄拉看亚瑟的眼神火热，丝毫不掩饰其中的爱慕之意，她会调情一般抚摸亚瑟的胡子，会轻轻地把身体贴到亚瑟的胸膛，拉起他的手臂，邀请他到自己家共进晚餐。而亚瑟也从没拒绝过她，用亚瑟的话说，没有人能拒绝红发姑娘。  
　　湄拉是奥姆和亚瑟产生一次次冲突的导火索。在外人看起来，是奥姆记恨湄拉的不忠，嫉妒亚瑟夺得了湄拉的心，想方设法地为亚瑟设绊子，但其实绝非如此。  
　　亚瑟对于一切邀请，都会叫上奥姆，绝不和湄拉单独在一起。他们三个看起来是铁三角，总是充满了歌声和欢笑。  
　　但在奥姆看来，这是近乎羞辱的贴心。亚瑟知晓并尊重这桩婚约，他认为叫着奥姆一起无非是想要为奥姆和湄拉创造机会，想让有婚约的两个人同归于好。可奥姆认为他在残忍地一次次告诉自己，亚瑟·库里和湄拉才是天生一对，你奥姆·马略斯最好赶紧主动退婚。  
　　奥姆觉得只要湄拉不开口悔婚，他最终还是会娶湄拉，并如同所想的那样尽丈夫的责任，可他并不想要湄拉。  
　　他惊讶地发现他想要亚瑟。他所嫉妒的并不是所谓的“被夺走了未婚妻”，或者市井上流传的“被戴了绿帽子”，而是每每亚瑟和湄拉走太近，他都会妒火中烧——他本以为对亚瑟那只笨狼而言，自己才是最重要，最亲密的。  
他意识到他脑海中快乐的记忆都或多或少和亚瑟有关系——甚至可以说和亚瑟一起就是他的快乐。  
　　亚瑟是粗鲁的，甚至有些野蛮，但他会温柔地和奥姆说每一句话，在驱魔的时候亚瑟坚定地站在他的身后，或护在身前。亚瑟喜欢在春天采一堆花，带着香气的花瓣偷偷塞到奥姆的被子里，夏天偷偷和他从窗户翻出去，用他狼人的蛮力折断树杈，搭一个简易的帐篷，在里面说狼族的传说，秋天他甚至会把奥姆与亚特兰娜带到狼群聚集地，过一个热热闹闹的秋收节，冬天——冬天更令人动容，亚瑟在一片银白中把奥姆扑倒在雪地上，缠着奥姆和他一起做雪天使，更甚至会变回狼的形状，在雪地里滚一身雪，像一条德国黑背大幅度摇尾巴，砸得附近一切能发出声音的东西哐哐作响，在夜晚跑到奥姆床上对他露出肚皮，在奥姆无奈的抚摸下，在大雪落地的声音中入睡，成为奥姆卧室在冬天里比炉火还要暖和的热源，第二天早晨亚瑟变回人形，轻唤奥姆附子草，把他凌乱的一缕金发别到耳后。  
　　所以看着亚瑟和湄拉笑得开心的模样，奥姆怎么不嫉妒。  
　　如果恶魔在他耳边低语，可以帮他得到亚瑟，奥姆或许会动心。  
　　终于，在某次亚瑟要带他去湄拉家的时候，奥姆无法忍受，恶狠狠地问：“你在炫耀吗？”  
　　太狼狈了，说完这句话奥姆便头也不回地离开了屋子，他需要透透气——同时给湄拉和亚瑟点独处时间。  
他受够被当成小丑戏耍了。  
　　本来，狼人的鼻子闻不出情绪的味道，但这次，亚瑟闻出来了。  
　　奥姆来到了树林，漫无目的地闲逛着，来到了他第一次遇到亚瑟的地方。  
　　一回想到初次见面亚瑟哼哼唧唧的可怜样，奥姆就气不打一处来：“该死的狼。”  
　　“我可不想死。”亚瑟不知什么时候跟上来，从后面抱住奥姆。奥姆恨狼人的鼻子。  
　　他长得真大，他可以把奥姆整个人装起来。狼人的呼吸一下下轻轻拍打奥姆的脖子，奥姆痒得缩了缩身体。  
　　“怎么不去陪湄拉？我可没过去那么弱了，即使遇到恶魔也不需要你替我挡。你松开我。”  
　　“不。我得时刻陪着你，我不放心。”  
　　奥姆扭了扭身体说：“我建议你问问她的意见。她不会希望自己爱慕对象和其他人过于亲密。”  
　　亚瑟惊讶地瞪大双眼，随后沮丧地发出一阵咕哝，把奥姆抱得更紧：“你误会了。我要你。我只要你。”  
　　奥姆的身体变得僵硬，他想动，可亚瑟的力气太大了，挣扎了几下，他干脆放弃抵抗，顺势靠在亚瑟的胸膛上。  
　　“奥姆，狼一生只要一个伴侣，十二年前，在这里，我就知道要谁了。”  
　　“难道是我吗？”奥姆抽动嘴角，露出一个别扭的微笑，庆幸亚瑟只能看到自己的后脑勺。  
　　“是的。我想要你，奥姆，可以吗？”  
　　——  
　　湄拉对退婚这件事没意见，但她对亚瑟和奥姆搞到一起颇有微词。她喜欢亚瑟，但亚瑟和奥姆带她看了一次驱魔仪式后，她决定正式退出三个人的戏。  
　　“我不想再看见你们了，真的。我离你们哪一个近一些，都有可能招来杀身之祸。”湄拉摇摇头。  
　　她在临走前拥抱奥姆：“奥姆，我爱你，但不是那种爱。我真心希望你平安——可你有成千上万种死法，为什么偏偏选择被亚瑟操死呢？”  
　　奥姆瞪大双眼惊讶地盯着这个红发姑娘，随后看向亚瑟，亚瑟显然听到她说了什么，冲他挤眼睛。  
　　……操。奥姆心中骂了一句。  
　　虽然忐忑，奥姆和亚瑟在此之后情不自禁，很快便开始了第一次。奥姆刚刚成年，他的肌肉还没有开始膨胀，看起来还很纤细，很容易被亚瑟在床上来回摆弄——虽然事实证明即使奥姆壮实了以后依旧会被亚瑟在床上丢来丢去，摆出各种姿势，但一开始在亚瑟压倒性的强大下，奥姆近乎绝望。  
　　在亚瑟完全硬起来以后，奥姆只看了一眼，抓起床头常备的圣水朝着亚瑟劈头盖脸地泼过去。  
　　“你是哪里的魔鬼，竟然敢上亚瑟的身！”奥姆用魔力隔空将亚瑟扫到地上。  
　　“是我！没有魔鬼！你摸摸护身符！”亚瑟抹了一把脸上的水，揉揉跌到地上被硬物硌得生疼的侧腰，爬回到床上。  
　　“那……你的……”奥姆指了指亚瑟双腿间的东西。他第一次遇到亚瑟的时候有幸见识过那玩意软趴趴的模样，但充血以后？  
　　奥姆只是个十八岁的孩子，他没见识，也不想有这方面的见识。  
　　亚瑟低头看了一眼，再次抬头，带着雄性的自豪：“没错，我就这么大。”  
　　“不正常。”  
　　“狼人都这么大。”  
　　奥姆觉得湄拉的担心有道理。在他想要放弃之前，亚瑟看穿了他的心思，抓着奥姆的腰把他按到床上，整个人盖了上来，含着奥姆的耳垂说：“没事，我会让你习惯的。”  
　　亚瑟很温柔，也很耐心，他不停地亲吻奥姆，在他身上点火，他抚摸奥姆笔直又粉红的性器，感叹他的情人尺寸也不小，为他挤出一股一股透明黏腻的前液，细细地用舌尖刮走，品尝，最后不知廉耻地发出“吧嗒吧嗒”啧嘴的声音，扎得奥姆脸通红。  
　　狼人在性的方面几乎无师自通，亚瑟懂得如何让奥姆舒服，将奥姆的阴茎整个吞下，小心翼翼地避开牙齿，让他伸到喉咙里，用喉咙的肌肉束缚它，粗糙干燥的手掌托着奥姆涨得粉红的圆球，拇指在会阴上按揉。  
　　陌生的酸胀感令奥姆呻吟出声，甜腻又享受，他听起来像个熟稔性事的荡妇——他吓得捂上嘴巴，生怕羞耻的声音再度发出。  
　　亚瑟倒也不介意，卖力地为奥姆服务，他吐出奥姆的阴茎，在圆润的顶端揉按，触碰最为敏感的冠状沟时，他看到奥姆的身体弹了一下，顶端随即吐出一股液体，打在他的手指上。他坏心眼地用手指在顶端按压，在小洞上抠挖，果不其然听到一阵压抑着，堵在嘴巴里的呻吟。  
　　“我想听，奥咪，叫出来，别忍，好吗？”亚瑟一边撸动奥姆的阴茎，一边顺着他平坦的小腹向上亲吻，直到双唇向贴，他狠狠地亲了奥姆，含着他的下唇，半是强迫半是劝慰。奥姆点点头，半睁着眼看着亚瑟。  
　　“我想让你先射一次，这样你的身体会放松些。”亚瑟又一次亲吻奥姆，在取得奥姆的同意后，他把自己的阴茎和奥姆的放在一起，双手圈起来，前后晃动腰肢，好像已经操到奥姆身子里一样，摩擦奥姆的阴茎。  
　　狼人的性器过于庞大和火热，甚至有犬科动物的坚硬，在快速的摩擦下，奥姆咬着下唇射了出来。  
　　没有给奥姆多少缓和的时间，亚瑟看着高潮后的奥姆，觉得有必要加快速度，真正品尝到奥姆的滋味。“来，腿分开。”亚瑟轻轻拍了一下奥姆的屁股，将宽阔的肩膀卡在奥姆双腿间，亲亲他的大腿，伸长了舌头为奥姆准备。他舔得认真，奥姆的小洞看起来不允许任何东西通过，即使是柔软的舌尖，也只能微微探入一点，亚瑟所有的耐心都属于奥姆，他可以忍耐，一切都慢慢来，只要奥姆不会受伤。  
　　舌尖滑过褶皱，亚瑟尽可能多地将唾液送入奥姆的身体，为他润滑。他准备了许多润滑剂，但亚瑟更倾向于让奥姆先体验性爱的美妙，放松下来。奥姆如同亚瑟预料的那样发出舒爽的声音，双手也攥着床单，他已经开始沉浸其中了。  
　　“我会放一根手指，别怕，可能有些疼，我会小心的，奥咪。”亚瑟觉得是时候进行下一步了。  
　　在手指上涂满润滑，亚瑟不放心，在奥姆的入口也糊了厚厚一层，亚瑟小心地按压最外的一圈狭窄的肌肉，在它放松的时候，探入一个指尖。  
　　奥姆发出了一声短促的尖叫。  
　　“疼吗？”亚瑟急忙问。  
　　奥姆摇摇头：“只是……太奇怪了。”  
　　亚瑟笑笑，给了奥姆一个吻：“是奇妙。之后会越来越奇妙的。”  
　　亚瑟并没有说错，一根手指慢慢地插入奥姆未经人事的地方，借着大量的润滑缓慢进出，时不时地在奥姆滑如天鹅绒的内壁上揉按搔刮，试图找到快乐的种子，然后，种下去。  
　　“啊——亚瑟！”奥姆在某次动作中拔高声调，抓着亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟注意到奥姆的阴茎又开始流水了，他的小腹因为快感一抽一抽的，腹肌的轮廓时隐时现，好像无法承载突如其来的快感，只能靠这种方式向亚瑟求饶。  
　　“奥咪，舒服吗？”亚瑟故意难为他，在那个地方故意揉按，甚至按住那点开始打转。奥姆自然受不得这种折磨，一阵阵酸胀从骨盆传来，与大部分感觉截然不同，甚至和用手自慰也不同，快感很钝，但他无法忽视它的存在。他睁大双眼惊恐地看着亚瑟，不知是要他停下，还是要求他继续。  
　　“舒服吗？”亚瑟又问了一遍，插入第二根手指，依旧没有放过奥姆的敏感点，变本加厉地玩弄。  
　　“……舒服……”奥姆几乎要哭了，他从没有被如此对待过，被亚瑟用手玩弄的感觉太过于羞耻，但他无可救药地喜欢。  
　　亚瑟没有忘记自己的目的，探入第三根手指，模仿交媾的样子抽插，撑开奥姆的内壁，又合拢。  
　　奥姆看起来快哭了，他眼眶泛红，用眼神央求亚瑟做点别的。  
　　他想和亚瑟结合，他已经预见亚瑟能给他带来什么了。  
　　“奥咪，有什么事吗？你的屁股紧了，死死地夹着我的手，我都快抽不出来了。”亚瑟很得意，只有他才能令奥姆发出这种声音，也只有他能看到现在奥姆清纯又性感的样子，独占欲令他无比满足。  
　　“亚瑟……进……来……”奥姆用小臂捂着脸，带着哭腔说。  
　　“好孩子总能得到他想要的，”亚瑟抽出手指，“奥咪，我要操你了。”  
　　在阴茎上涂了几乎半管子润滑剂，亚瑟扶着已经硬得发疼的阴茎，用力顶开奥姆的小洞，插入他炽热的身体。  
　　奥姆尖叫——不，他不能，他做不到，亚瑟太大了，撑得他几乎要裂开，仿佛把一只大象塞进轿车——他疼得胡乱抓挠亚瑟的后背。亚瑟的后背上留下一道道红痕，又因为狼人的自愈力迅速消失。  
　　“奥姆，放松，放松……”亚瑟也不好受，奥姆太紧了，夹得他不得不深呼吸来抑制飞快地把他操开的冲动。  
　　“亚瑟，我不能……我不能……”奥姆疼得挤出了几滴泪，他捧着亚瑟的脸，看着他的情人，央求他停下。  
　　亚瑟并没有退出去，他的私心不许他半途而废，他亲吻奥姆的脸颊，告诉他有自己在，可以照顾好他，手握上奥姆因疼痛而疲软的阴茎，试图用前面的快感稀释后方的痛楚。他想操奥姆，他想让奥姆变成只属于他的小母狼，对他的大家伙上瘾，再也无法离开。  
　　幸运女神眷顾亚瑟，奥姆渐渐平静下来，他不停地深呼吸，逐渐适应亚瑟的存在。  
　　“太大了，我的内脏一定被你挤乱了顺序。”奥姆抱怨了一句。  
　　亚瑟认为这是个继续下去的信号。  
　　“奥姆，我会慢慢操你，在你适应后加快速度，无论是疼痛还是舒爽，都要叫出来，让我知道，好吗？”亚瑟握上奥姆的手，看着奥姆的蓝眼睛说。  
　　“相信我，有我在，别怕。”  
　　奥姆点点头，亚瑟太温柔了，他无法拒绝他眼中的爱意。  
　　如同亚瑟说的那样，他慢慢地退出，又慢慢进入，一开始奥姆还会因为痛楚倒吸几口凉气，几次后奥姆便习惯了亚瑟的节奏，他闭上眼睛，抓住亚瑟撑在床上的胳膊，因为不安微微发抖。  
　　“我要加快速度了。”亚瑟温柔地在他耳边喃喃。他逐渐加快抽插的速度，仔细地观察奥姆的表情。  
　　他的小天使皱着眉头闭着眼，嘴唇紧抿，紧张地承受他一次又一次的操干，在亚瑟顶到前列腺的时候突然睁开眼睛，发出一连串的呻吟。  
　　亚瑟会给奥姆一切他喜欢的，亚瑟用力地顶撞奥姆的前列腺，让他直着眼神跟着他操干的节奏发出一阵干巴巴的呻吟。奥姆的阴茎再度勃起，一抽一抽地向外冒透明前液，亚瑟好像一个榨汁机，每一次深入都可以在奥姆身体里榨出点东西。  
　　“啊……啊——亚瑟……”奥姆胡乱地喊亚瑟的名字，他已经完全适应了亚瑟，在亚瑟带给他的快感中沉沦，双腿夹紧亚瑟的腰肢，身体不停颤抖。亚瑟直起腰跪在床上，双手掐着奥姆的腰，把他钉在阴茎上，挤到最深，保持这个深度小幅度地、飞快地前后震动，向上顶撞，大有在奥姆肚子上显示出阴茎轮廓的意思，那么用力，那么快速，在前列腺上研磨。快感太过强烈，奥姆几乎被操出了泪水，这一切对第一次的他都太过了，他恐惧即将到来的事。  
　　察觉到奥姆的恐惧，亚瑟停了下来。他握上奥姆的手，锁着他已经发白的手指，告诉他别怕。  
　　他的奥姆像一只受惊的小兽，在自己的抚慰下逐渐平静下来。“我会照顾好你，放松，相信我。”亚瑟亲吻奥姆的眼睛，用他低沉的嗓音在奥姆耳畔呢喃。  
　　于是奥姆将他的一切都交给亚瑟，他闭上眼睛，感受到亚瑟钉在身体内的性器再度温柔地摆动，为他带来一波又一波快感，他半阖着眼任泪水流出眼眶，又在高潮来临前的撞击中睁大，直直地盯着亚瑟。  
　　他尖叫着高潮，可亚瑟并没有因为这样就放开他。亚瑟是一匹狼，他不停地操干他的情人，让奥姆没有间歇地一次又一次地高潮，精液也不停地在他的小腹上流淌，几乎每一个能流水的地方都在流淌，他哭着，喊着，呼唤亚瑟的名字。  
　　亚瑟弯下腰和他手指相扣，亲吻着他的脖颈，给了他最后一次高潮。  
　　“我爱你，奥姆，我爱你，我的附子草。”亚瑟呢喃。  
　　“我也……爱你。”奥姆沙哑着声音回应他，给他一个又一个吻，仿佛他们永远也亲不够。  
　　——  
　　雨还在下。  
　　亚瑟为奥姆做好扩张，跪在床上，握着奥姆的腰顶了进去，缓缓动作，等待他的爱人适应。  
　　“这个姿势让我想起了第一次做爱的时候。”奥姆说，探手揉了几下亚瑟的胸，感叹那里肉感丰富，弹性十足。  
　　“是，那个时候你哭了，”亚瑟很得意，他甚至抬起了下巴，“今天你愿意为我哭吗？”  
　　奥姆笑了，环在亚瑟腰上的腿把他拉得更紧：“那得看你还记得多少——第一次的事。”  
　　亚瑟向前顶了顶，确认他已经入到最深处，随后他开始小幅度地晃动腰肢，看到奥姆因为快感沉醉的表情。  
　　“都记得，一切我都记得。我的附子草。”亚瑟亲吻奥姆的鼻梁，像两匹狼亲昵般蹭奥姆的鼻尖。  
　　我的附子草，我的毒药。  
　　END


End file.
